November 22, 2012
Episode starts with Asad signing for the bail of Zoya. Police says irrespective reasons Zoya broke law. Zoya still arguing that it was not her fault they were. asad asks if he can take Zoya - inspector agrees. Asad says sorry to principal on Zoya's behalf. Zoya is not happy with it. Principal says Zoya should have reported to security they would have handled. Asad says Zoya is sorry for her deed and if not she will made to realise. Asad and principal leave. Zoya rants alone - aaj toh jahapana deewaar mein hi chunwaadenge. Rashid waiting for Dilshad with all hopes. Dilshad is at home. Asad comes home angry n complains about Zoya fighting n ending up in police station. Dilshad asks if Zoya was fine. Asad says what will happen to her - the boys r hurt. Zoya says what was she supposed to do. Asad says she could have complained to him. Zoya says what he would have done later she did at that time. Dilshad interrupts her n asks to go to her room. Asad asks Dilshad she always reminds him ZOya is their guest and we should respect her but Zoya never cares about their respect and took them to police station. Dilshad takes her side but Asad says she shd have called the Security guards and asks if she thinks she got solution for all problems. Asad says no one knows who the boys were but they had to go to police station n no one from their house has ever visited police station. He says Zoya will leave soon but what if something wrong happens with Najma. Zoya says nothing will happen to Najma. Asad says he has not seen such a selfish and stubborn girl and she is a bad example for all girls. Zoya goes from there with tears in her eyes. Najma comes forward but Zoya with her eyes asks her not to come there. Asad says he hates selfish people n leaves. Zoya goes into her room. Rashid still waiting. Humera walking with book on her head - Nusrat asks to use English book rather than accounts. Nusrat asks to walk like model rather than like circus people. Ayaan on cycle shouts for Nikat. Humera requests to stop Ayaan as she does not want to meet him before fashion show as he will spoil it. Nuzhat stops him and asks him abt his hair - Ayaan says "kia hua ..mujhe pata tha Dadi ka Reetha se dhone ka idea kharab nikle ga hampoo kar lena chahiye tha. Ayaan then flirts with the girls and shows off his biceps etc. Girls divert him n Humera runs into bathroom. Ayaan offers coffee but with job done they leave. Rashid see Zoya crying - she remembers Asad's words. Rashid offers her handkerchief. He asks if someone hurt him. She asks how he knows. He says someone in pain realises others pain. Rashid says - Jo dard apno ke sath na banta ja sake woh ajnabion ke sath banta ja sakta hai. She takes the Handkercheif and stops crying. Zoya says she is fine n she is not crying. Rashid says he wishes he had lot more handkys so he can give her n she never cries. Zoya smiles. Rashid says I got the answer. He says he was there to meet someone n he knew she wont come n waited. u know why. Zoya says no. he says he came to meet n make her smile n it was His wish. Zoya thanks him Zoya says I don't have any tragedy in my life but there is someone who is khadoos n Akdoo in my life ...mujhe lagta hai woh Khandani Akdoo hai. Rashid says then his father too would more khadoos. they laugh. Zoya tells that he always do it like this, but i guess this time i felt it more because i am missing my sister and brother in law. Rashid asks abt her parents Zoya says she have lost them a long time back atleast he has a hope to meet the one he loves but she even don't have the hope. Rashid says When God takes something from you with one hand he gives u alot more things with thousand other hands. He says she will get people who will love her a lot n he will pray for her happiness. Rashid leaves. Dilshaad calls Rashid and tells him that she hasnt gone to mazaar and hasnt given the watch to Molvi Sahab. Dilshad says she expects Rashid too has not gone to mazaar to get the watch. Rashid says he is there but not for watch n she knows why he is there. He reminds about God is giving us signs that asks to accept the gift. Dilshad says no u have to understand the signs given by God if I would have come there I coud hav met u, but God didnt want us to meet. Rashid says he understands n pleads her to meet her not always but now n then for few moments. He says he is having a guilt for last 17 years. Dilshaad cuts the call saying she cant do it nor she will. Zoya gives the same handkercheif to Rashid. Najma cuts her hair in which chewing gum was stuck then she goes n looks for Zoya - finds her missing. Zoya repeats Rashid's words saying - Jo dard apno ke sath na banta ja sake woh ajnabion ke sath banta ja sakta hai. Rashid says - now she does not look like stranger to him. Zoya then I can asks that was she was the same person whom he lost years back and wanted to meet. Rashid says yeah she was my wife. I lost her because of my mistake and that was the biggest mistake of my life. Zoya says she thought she was the only one who does big mistakes n khadoos zile elahi too thinks the same. Rashid smiles. Zoya says cool n she got her answers. She says she was thinking why she is there suddenly but she had to meet him n make him smile as per God's will. she says sorry I heard ur conversation on phone and I feel you really are regretting for your mistake. She asks if she can help him get back Dilshad in his life. Precap: Asad asks Najma abt her hair he comes forward Zoya comes in betwen and Asad's mobile breaks falling down. Asad tells his mom that she broke my phone and she only knows how to break things she doesnt know how to fix them. Zoya says don't challenge me - can fix anything. Asad says do it first. Zoya says i will but u have to say three magical words I am sorry. Asad gives an angry look.